1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the display substrate. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate for displaying an image and an LCD panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD panel includes a lower substrate having thin-film transistors (TFTs) used as switching devices to drive pixels, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The upper and lower substrates may include transparent electrodes opposite each other. The liquid crystal molecules are tilted in directions determined by the electric field formed between the transparent electrodes. The electric field thus controls the light transmittance of the liquid crystal to display a desired image.
In order to improve the viewing angle of an LCD panel having a vertically aligned (VA) mode, a patterned vertically aligned (PVA) mode has been developed. In a PVA mode LCD panel, each of the transparent electrodes is patterned to include openings. When the lower substrate and the upper substrate are assembled together, the openings on the lower and upper substrates must be aligned with each other. The alignment can be difficult to achieve.
To solve the alignment problem, the upper substrate's electrode (the common electrode) can be left unpatterned. In the lower substrate, the openings can be formed as certain patterns of fine slits. These patterns are arranged to prevent misalignment. In addition, this structure eliminates the patterning process for the common electrode and thus leads to improved productivity. However, the slit patterns may cause distortion of liquid crystal directors, and this distortion may lead to light leakage when displaying a black image, or may lead to decreased light transmittance when displaying a white image.